pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Alma Cogan
Alma Cogan is the ninth episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the ninth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix September 22, 2019. Summary Alfred, Thomas and Martha become entangled in an assassination plot against Lord Harwood. Plot Following his arrest for the murder of John Curzon, Pennyworth is questioned by Aziz and two other officers over his accomplice, Bet Sykes. The officers are unaware that the woman was bet and ask Alfred to give up her name, however he declines, citing that she saved his life and he cannot give her up. With this, Aziz tells the men to allow him to say goodbye to his family and then take him for sentencing. Alfred says goodbye to his family and is sentenced to seven years in prison. On the news, the Prime Minister tells the country that he has lost the support of the government and no longer has a majority, thus a general election will be called. He admits that the Queen has allowed him to act as interim Prime Minister while the election is called. He further admits that all previously banned political parties are allowed to stand in the election — a bid to show that the country does not wish to have the No Name League or the Raven Society in charge. Thomas is shocked at the news while Martha believes that it could be a good way to get the No Name League into power. Despite this, Thomas believes that this is a way for the No Name League and Raven Society to destroy themselves; he believes that the No Name League should not be in power. He announces that he must return to work, with Martha hoping to return too, however he declines, inciting her to think about the work she is doing for the League. Harwood returns home to his wife, accompanied by Bet and Peggy. His wife seems nervous at his return which Harwood instantly notices. He admits that he likes what she has done with his house, while she admits that she is happy he is home but it feels like a dream and is all too sudden; it is hinted by the expression on Bet and Peggy’s face that there is something going on between Harwood’s wife and the butler. Sandra visits Alfred in confinement, where it seems he has taken leadership among the prisoners. She reveals that she has been sent by Dave Boy and Bazza with word of an escape plan, something that shocks Alfred, who sends Dave Boy and Bazza a message back: to forget an escape and allow him to think of something himself. Afterwards, Alfred tells Sandra to forget about the likes of him and move on with her life and he will do the same, much to her dismay. As Undine Thwaite gives an announcement regarding her run for Prime Minister, Harwood, Peggy and Bet watch from Harwood’s home. Harwood scoffs at Undine, believing her to be a weak opponent, however Bet and Peggy seem to like her. Harwood orders that the TV be turned off and at this moment the Duke and Duchess arrive, angry that they are confined in secret. Harwood tries to convince them that the two need to lie low, nobody can know they are in the country. Gaunt and Harwood discuss the recent broadcast and Harwood admits that Undine may be a more formidable opponent than he thought. He asks Gaunt to set up a meeting with Undine to arrange a truce and perhaps a deal. When Aziz finds out about the proposed coalition and announces this information to the Prime Minister. This infuriates the Prime Minister, who admits that he personally would send in the army, but they’re more than likely loyal to Harwood. He sends Aziz to meet with Alfred about dealing with the situation. Aziz proposes to Alfred that he could be free of his charges if he will do the government a favour and murder Harwood. Alfred questions why Harwood, with Aziz admitting that it would look like the No Name League did the killing, but Alfred is not convinced and fears that it could give the Raven Society an edge at the polls. Aziz further reveals that Harwood has the Duke and Duchess and is using them to blackmail the Queen and needs to be stopped — Alfred agrees on the premise that once the killing is done all of the charges against him are dropped. Bazza and Dave Boy question Alfred’s return, believing there to be a catch. Alfred admits that he must kill Harwood in return for his freedom, however Bazza does not believe that Aziz will simply let him go after the killing, but will want him to keep doing their dirty work. Dave Boy and Bazza agree that they are in, while Mary questions what the trio are talking about, admitting that she doesn’t want to lose Alfred again. Meanwhile, Undine and Jack hand Thomas a list of seats that are up for negotiation at the meeting with the Raven Society. She tells Thomas that the list is ranked with most important seats first. Undine admits that she cannot go herself as she cannot be seen to associate with a fascist. Martha arrives and Undine sees this as a perfect opportunity for the two to work together again, despite Thomas’ reluctancy, he eventually agrees on Undine’s orders. Alfred receives a call from Aziz while at home with his parents announcing that the killing is scheduled for the following day. Mary questions the call, admitting that she knows there is more trouble. Alfred denies this, citing that the work is government sanctioned and safe, but Mary does not believe this and announces that Arthur has cancer in a bid to keep him out of trouble. Breakfast the following day is awkward and Alfred rarely speaks except when he is leaving. At the meeting between the No Name League and Raven Society, Alfred is in position with a clear sight on the proceedings. Aziz gives the order that Harwood is to be killed first and then the two No Name agents, shortly after, he gives the go ahead to fire. Alfred readies to fire before realising that the No Name agents are Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane, close allies of his. He reveals this to Dave Boy and Bazza, who both advise him to fire anyway, but he is reluctant. Alfred questions Aziz over the radio on why he was never told Martha and Thomas were involved, however Aziz admits that they did not know who the No Name agents were. With Alfred reluctant to fire, Aziz launches “plan b” and sends the police force in to take care of the situation personally. Fearing the police’s actions, Alfred fires warning shots, encouraging both the No Name League and Raven Society to flee with his help. Fearing that he will be arrested by the police for not following the plan, Alfred bids farewell to his parents, announcing that he will be leaving for Wales until the heat dies down. His father is at first confused while his mother is heartbroken, but both bid him farewell nevertheless. Fearing that he will lose the election, and realising that the Prime Minister would never let him win, Harwood enlists the help of the army to remove the Prime Minister from power. The army are at first reluctant despite Harwood’s offer of more funding, citing that they answer to the Queen, but are finally convinced when Harwood tells them the Queen authorised it, despite not having done so. Following with the plan to blackmail the Queen, Bet and Peggy ambush her and her men while she is out deer hunting. They kill two of her men and threaten her at gunpoint, ordering her to drop her weapon. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Peter Guinness as General Malcolm *Rufus Wright as Duke of Windermere *Helena Blackman as Duchess of Windermere *Melissa Knatchbull as Lady Harwood *Paul Bigley as Chancellor Guest Starring *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Richard Clothier as Prime Minister *Ramon Tikaram as Inspector Aziz *Danny Webb as John Ripper Trivia *Mary reveals that Arthur is suffering from terminal lung cancer with an expected lifespan of two years. Media The Queen Alma Cogan.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1